The Letter: Ten Years Later
by baileybeagle
Summary: Story starts out with Kimberly breaking up with Tommy. Eventaully Tommy and Kat story, this is my first Tommy and Kat story.


**The Letter:**

**Ten Years Later**

**By: **

**Disclaimer: The show of Power Rangers and characters do not belong to me. **

**Summary: Kimberly comes back to her home town after ten years. Bringing with her a dark secret. Will she tell Tommy why she broke up with him? What will happen?**

**Author's note: Tommy's memory problems have not improved much, as a part of this story will show. When I was writing this story a few parts almost made me cry. **

**MARCH 1995: KIMBERLY'S P.O.V. **

I sit at my desk crying as I write a final letter to Tommy.

_Tommy,_

_Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmit has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition._

_Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend and in some ways you're like a brother . But something has happened here that I can't explain. Tommy, I've met someone else._

_Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurrt you, but I feel I've found the person I belong with. He is wonderful, kiind and caring. You would really like him. Everything would be perfect if I weren't hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. I'll always care for you, Tommy. Please forgive me._

_Kimberly_

Sobbing I fold the letter, address the envelope and mail it. Tommy can not know the truth behind the letter yet. I don't know if I'll ever be ready to tell him.

**MARCH 1995: TOMMY'S P.O.V.**

A couple days ago Kimberly sent me a letter, breaking up with me. Trying to cheer me up Kat and Billy took me skiing, then set me up on a date.

It's now been a week since Kimberly sent the letter. I lay on my bed read it again.

_Tommy,_

_Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmit has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition._

_Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend and in some ways you're like a brother. But something has happened here that I can't explain. Tommy, I"ve met someone else._

_Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you, but I feel I've found the person I belong with. He is wonderful, kind and caring. You would really like him. Everything would be perfect if I weren't hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. I'll always care for you Tommy. Please forgive me._

_Kimberly_

I still coundn't believe Kimberly broke up with me in a letter. It seemed so cold, so unlike Kimberly. I soon fell asleep and began to dream about Kimberly.

**TEN YEARS LATER: KIMBERLY'S P.O.V.**

I was going home to my hometown of Angel Grove. A little scared to see Tommy, to tell him the truth of why I had broken up with him. I pulled into the parking lot of Thunder Do-Jo. I was here to see one of my best friends Jason Lee Scott. I got out, locked the car and walked into the Do-Jo. I saw Jason teaching a class and sat on a bench to wait.

Finally forty minutes later class ended and Jason came to greet me.

"Hey, Kim, what are you doing here?" Jason asked. "Can't I come home to see one of my friends?" I asked. "Yeah, I was just surprised." Jason said. "Have you talked to Tommy lately?" I asked. "Yeah, I talked to him the other day. He's coming to Power Ranger Day." Jason told me. "Has it really been ten years since I broke up with him?" I asked. "Yeah, Kim...it has. You really hurt Tommy, when you wrote him that letter. Don't you think it's time you told him the truth?" Jason asked. "I will, I just need a little more time." I told him. "Kim, if you don't tell him soon, I will." Jason warned me. "I need to be the one to tell him. You better not say a word, Jason Lee Scott." I warned and left to find a hotel for the night.

**TEN YEARS LATER: TOMMY'S P.O.V. **

The bell rang and I dismissed my class. I then sat at my desk and pulled out a letter. The same thing I had done for the passed ten years and again wondered why Kimberly had broken up with me in a letter. I jumped and looked up when there was a knock at my classroom door.

"Hi, Tommy." Said Kat walking into my classroom. "Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I was wondering if you were going to Power Ranger day?" Kat asked. "Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked. "Because I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" Kat asked. "Like a date?" I asked. "Yeah." Kat replied with a blush. "Sure, sound like fun." I replied. "Is that..." Kat started to ask. "The letter from Kimberly? Yeah." I replied. "Tommy, can I ask you something?" Kat asked. "Sure." I told her with a smile. "Are you still in love with, Kimberly?" Kat asked.

I sat and thougth for a moment before I replied. Then shook my head no to answer her question.

"I think I fell out of love with her, just after she wrote me that letter." I replied.

**KIMBERLY'S P.O.V. **

I was just outside the door to Tommy's classroom. I heard him talking to someone. Not wanting to eavesdrop, I started to leave, but froze when I heard Kat.

"Are you still in love with, Kimberly?" I heard Kat ask.

Tommy was silent for a moment then answered.

"I think I fell out of love with her just after she wrote me that letter." I heard Tommy say.

I ran after hearing him say those words.

"Kimberly!" I heard Tommy yell and start to run after me.

I reached my car and through tears tried to unlock the door.

"Kimberly." Tommy said reaching me and turning me to face him. "What?" I asked looking at him tears falling down my face. "Kim, I'm sorry. I never ment for you to find out this way." Tommy told me. "What way did you mean me to find out?" I asked. "Jason, said you were coming to talk to me. I was going to tell you then." Tommy replied. "You fell in love with Kat after I wrote you that letter didn't you?" I asked. "It was really quiet a while after that." Tommy replied. "Did Jason tell you why I wrote the letter I asked. "No, he said you would tell me." Said Tommy. "I...I was raped." I replied looking away. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you break up with me in a letter?" Tommy asked. "Because it was my fault." I said as tears once again filled my eyes. "Getting raped wasn't your fault, but Kim that dosen't why your broke up with me." Tommy told me.

**TOMMY'S P.O.V. **

I saw someone turn and run from the door of my classroom. After a moment of surprise I realized it was Kimberly.

"Kimberly!" I yelled and started to run after her.

I finally caught up with Kimberly, as she was trying to unlock the door to her car. "What?" She asked looking at me with tears in her eyes. "Kim, I'm sorry, I never ment for you to find out this way. I told her. "What way did you mean me to find out?" Kimberly asked. "Jason, said you were coming. I was going to tell you then." I replied. "Did Jason tell you why I wrote the letter?" Kimberly asked. "No, he said you would tell me." I replied curious if she was finally going to tell me. "I...I was raped." Kimberly said looking away. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you break up with me in a letter?" I asked. "Because it was my fault." Kimberly said as tears once again filled her eyes. "Getting raped wasn't your fault, but Kim that dosen't explain why you broke up with me." I told her.

**KIMBERLY'S P.O.V. **

"Part of me wanted to tell you, but I was scared." I said as I looked up to Tommy. "I wish you would've told me." Tommy said sadly. "I regret it now. I guess we lost our chance." I said. "Yeah, because I want to be with Kat now." Tommy replied. "Can we still be friends?" I asked. "Of course." Tommy replied with a smile.

**KAT'S P.O.V.**

I stood on the steps to the school watching. Tommy told me he had gotten over Kimberly ten years ago. I quietly slipped away, knowing I woudl see Tommy at Power Ranger Day.

**KIMBERLY'S P.O.V.**

I saw Kat leave and Tommy turned to see what I was looking at. I saw then that he was in love with Kat.

"I have two kids now. Twins, a boy and girl. I got pregnant when i was raped and didn't want to tie you down to me and a couple of kids that were not yours." I said drawing Tommy's attention back to me. "Where are your kids?" Tommy asked. "With a friend in Florida." I replied. "Why didn't you bring them with you?" Tommy asked. "Because I needed to talk to you first." I said with a shrug. "To see if we still had a chance?" Tommy asked. "Yeah, I think so, but I'm glad we can still be friends." I said with a smile.

**TOMMY'S P.O.V.**

I smiled back and gave Kimberly a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll always love you like a sister." I said. "And I'll get used to the idea of you as my brother. I'm glad we never slept together." Kimberly said with a laugh. "Yeah, that would have made this akward." I replied not showing Kimberly that what she had said hurt me. "Good-bye, handsome." Kimberly said with a sad smile. "Good-bye, beautiful." I said returning the smile.

Kimberly got into her car and I watched her drive away.

"Good-bye, beautiful. I'll always love you." I whispered to the women who had been my first friend and girlfriend in Angel Grove.

**KAT'S P.O.V.**

I got into my car. I couldn't believe Tommy had kissed Kimberly, he had said he was over her. I just sat there and began to cry. I tried to stop when someone knocked on my window. I looked up and was surprised to see Tommy. I rolled down the window.

"T...Tommy, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I noticed you left and I wanted to see if you were okay?" Tommy said. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked. "Because you've been crying. What's wrong?" Tommy asked. "You're back together with Kimberly, aren't you?" I asked. "No, what makes you say that?" Tommy asked. "You were in deep conversation and you kissed her." I replied. "Y...you spied on me?" Tommy asked. "I didn't intend to." I replied. "You spied on me?" Tommy asked again. "Yes, I didn't want to, but when you kissed her. I couldn't look away." I replied."Do you trust me?" Tommy asked. "What?...yes, of course I do." I said. "Kimberly and I were just saying good-bye to the past. Kimberly and I are just friends, I love you." Tommy explained to me. "What? Tommy, I think we need to slow things down." I said.

**TOMMY'S P.O.V.**

"Sorry, I just wanted you to know how I felt." I said. "What are you doing tonight?" Kat asked me. "Same thing I do every night. Lesson plans and grade papers. Why?" I asked. "I was wondering if you know anywhere around here to get something to eat?" Kat asked. "There's the Cyber Cafe. I could take you there, then bring you back to your car." I suggested. "All right." Kat reluctantly agreed.

A few minutes later Kat and I made it to the Cyber Cafe. For two hours we ate and got to know each other once more. Finally I took her back to her car.

"Where are you headed?" I asked. "Reefside Hotel." Kat replied. "All right, I guess I'll see you later." I replied. "Why do you ask?" Kat asked. "Just curious." I replied with a shrug. "Oookay, see you later." Kat said and put her car in drive.

I called the florist and had an arrangment of flowers delivered to the hotel, then headed...

**KIMBERLY'S P.O.V.**

As I looked in the rearview mirror, I saw Tommy staring after me.

I still loved him and know I always will. But I fell in love with my doctor that took care of me during my pregnancy. But due to my unresolved feelings for Tommy we ended up breaking up. It really tore me apart, because I felt he was the one I belonged with. Now I'm headed for Angel Grove to tell Jason good-bye and then back to Florida.

An hour and a half later I reached Angel Grove and drove to the Thunder Do-Jo. Where I once again find Jason teaching a class and sit to wait for class to end. Forth minutes later Jason walked over to me.

"Did you talk to Tommy?" Jason asked. "Yeah, we decided to be just friends." I replied. "I"m sorry, Kim. I know you were hoping to get back together with him." Jason said. "I'm all right." I said. "No, you're not." Jason told me. "No, but at least now I can get on with my life." I told Jason. "So Tommy wouldn't consider giving you another chance?" Jason asked. "No, he said he wants to be with Kat now." I replied. "Are you sure he wasn't trying to hurt you?" Jason asked. "Tommy, would never do that." I replied surprised that Jason would suggest that. "He's not the same man he was ten years ago and you did hurt him pretty bad." Jason replied. "No, he ment it. Kat, was there and he looked at her with more love then he ever looked at me." I said with a sad smile.

**KAT'S P.O.V.**

When I got to the hotel Tommy was waiting for me in the lobby with two dozen roses.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" I asked as I watched him get down on one knee.

Everyone in the lobby seemed to be staring at us and I knew what Tommy was going to say before he said it.

"Katherine Hillard, will you marry me?" Tommy asked. "Oh, Tommy. I don't...I can't." I stammered and then ran to my hotel room.

What seemed like seconds later, there was a knock at the door. Already knowing who it was, I opened the door and there stood Tommy. "What?" I asked. "Are you okay?" Tommy asked. "I told you I wanted to take things slow, then you embarass me in front of all those people." I said in anger. "Do you love me?" Tommy asked. "That's not the point." I replied. "Do you?" Tommy asked again. "Yes, but can we take things slow. The last time we dated was five years ago." I told him.

**TOMMY'S P.O.V.**

I looked at Kat and knew she was right.

"All right." I finally agreed. "All right, now what?" Kat asked. "I guess I'll see you tomrorrow. I have to get home to grade papers and make a lesson plan for tomorrow." I said. "Then I'll see you tomorrow." I said and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"All right, see you then." I said as I left and she closed the door behind me.

I soon made it home, but couldn't concentrait on my work. So I decided to call Jason. After a minute I got Jason's answering machine.

"This is Jason...leave you name, number and a message."

"Hey, Jase, call me when you get this. It's Tommy, call me at home, bye." I said and hung up.

**KIMBERLY'S P.O.V.**

My cell phone rang and I answered it, but was surprised who was on the phone.

"Hello...yes, what he told you is true...all right, bye." As I hung up the phone it rang again.

Looking at the caller ID my blood ran cold, with a feeling of dread I answered it.

"He...hello...yes...is she all right?...all right, I'll be there tonight...bye." I said once again handing up the phone.

Only to dial another number. I called the airport to get the first flight I could . I went to the hotel packed my things and headed for the airport.

After finally getting through security and checking in, I sat to wait for my plane. I was pacing, when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said. "That's all right." Replied a voice. "Aisha?" I asked upon seeing who it was. "Kim, where are you headed?" Aisha asked. "Back to Florida." I replied. "You're not going to stay?" Aisha asked. "I can't something has happened to my daughter." I replied. "Daughter? Is she all right?" Aisha asked. "No...she fell off a balance beam and hit her head. She's in a coma and the doctors don't know if she'll wake up." I replied. " Wow, Kim. Just let me see if I can get a ticket and I'll go with you." Aisha told me. "No, go visit everyone and tell them what happened okay?" I asked.

**TOMMY'S P.O.V.**

I was getting ready to leave, when my cell phone rang.

"Hello...hey, Aisha...is everything all right?...Is she okay?...all right, thanks. Yeah, I'll pass it along. All right bye." I said hanging up the phone and dialing a number Kat had given me.

**KAT'S P.O.V.**

I picked up the phone.

"Hello...Kimberly has a daughter?...is she all right...yeah...I'll pass it on...bye." I said hanging up the phone.

**KIMBERLY'S P.O.V.**

I soon reached Ellie's side. Hours later when I walked out to the waiting room all my friends were there. I was surprised to see everyone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Aisha, told us what happened. Is she okay?" Kat asked me. "She's in a coma and the doctors don't know if she'll wake up." I said as everyone surrounded me. "Mom?" The voice of my son sounded far away. "Ryan." I said pulling him into a hug.

**TOMMY'S P.O.V.**

I watched as Kimberly pulled her son into a hug.

"I'm going t..." I started to say, but spotted the doctor. "What?" Kimberly asked, before she spotted the doctor.

He looked at us and Kimberly began to cry harder. He walked over to Kimberly.

"We did everything we could, but she died two minutes ago. I'm sorry." The doctor told Kimberly as she fell into my arms.

I felt Ryan put his arms around Kimberly. I looked from face toface of everyone surround us. None of us had known Kimberly's daughter, but everyone was crying. At last my eyes fell on Kat.

**KAT'S P.O.V.**

At first when Kimberly fell against Tommy I was a little jealous.

"Kim, we're all here for you." I hear Jason say. "Kat, are you okay?" I heard Tonya ask. "Yeah, fine." I lied. "What's going on with you and Tommy?" Tonya asked. "He asked me to marry him." I replied. "What did you say?" Tonya asked. "I told him we need to slow things down." I said. "You turned him down? I thought you were in love with him." Tonya said to me. I am...I do love him, but Tommy and I need to slow things down." I replied.

**TOMMY'S P.O.V. **

I saw Kat and Tonya talking and something told me they were talking about me.

"Kim, are you going to be okay?" I asked. "How can you ask me that? I just lost my baby girl." Kimberly replied. "I know, but you still have Ryan." I told her.

A few days later was Ellie's funeral.

**KAT'S P.O.V.**

At the funeral Kimberly leaned on Tommy once again. I felt jealousy well up inside me.

"Ashes to ashes

dust to dust..." I heard the preacher say.

The coffin was lowered into the ground. I started to walk over to them, when it hit me. Ryan looked just like someone I used to know, but it couldn't be he was in jail, right? I walked over to Kimberly and Ryan.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I told Kimberly, but really wanted to ask who was Ryan's father.

**KIMBERLY'S P.O.V. **

I noticed the way Kat looked at Ryan, like she knew him. I wondered if she somehow knew I had been raped.

I took Ryan's hand and started to leave.

"Kimberly, wait." Kat said as I started to leave. "What?" I asked turning back to face her. "Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Kat asked. "Sure, Ryan, why don't you go visit with everyone while I talk to Kat." I suggested. "All right." Ryan agreed and I noticed he headed for Rocky, Jason, Zach, Billy, Adam and Tommy.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked. "Ryan." Kat replied. "Ryan? What about him?" I asked. "Do you know who his father is?" Kat asked. "No, why?" I asked. "Were you raped?" Kat asked. "Y...yes, how did you know?" I asked. "Because Ryan looks just like someone I once knew." Kat replied. "Who?" I asked. "An ex-boyfriend named Logan." Kat replied. "How did you know he raped me?" I asked. "It was a guess." Kat told me. "He raped you to, didn't he?" I asked. "He almost raped me." Kat corrected me. "I...I never knew." I said surprised. "I never told anyone." Kat told me.

**TOMMY'S P.O.V.**

I looked over to Kim and Kat talking. They seemed to be talking about something serious.

"Is everything okay with your mom?" I asked Ryan. "I don't know, I guess so." Ryan replied. "So where is your dad?" I asked. "I don't know, mom, has never told me anything about him." Ryan told me.

That's when I noticed Kimberly walking over. I wondered who Ryan's father was, but Kimberly reached us before I could ask. "What are you talking about?" Kimberly asked. "My dad." Ryan said before I could say anything. "What about your dad?" Kimberly asked glaring at me. ", was just asking where my dad was and I told him I don't know." Ryan replied.

**KIMBERLY'S P.O.V.**

Tommy, may I talk to you for a moment?" I asked. "Sure." Tommy replied and followed me out of the earshot of everyone. "Ryan dose not know who his father is and if you wanted to know you should have asked me." I told Tommy. "All right, who is Ryan's father?" Tommy asked. "I don't know." I admitted. "Is it the person you broke up with me to be with?" Tommy asked. "No, I told you before I was raped." I replied. "Why did you break up with me?" Tommy asked me insisting on an answer. "One because I didn't want to tie you down to a family that wasn't yours, two I was raped and three I was scared." I told him this time no tears came. "Kim, we're your friends. We wouldn't have thought badly of you, and I...I loved you. Have you talked to anyone about the rape?" Tommy asked."Yes, I've talked to support groups and counslers. I tried to tell my mom, but once I told her I was pregnant she stopped talking to me. I guess she assumed you and I slept together and you were their father." I replied. "We never did. Kim, I'm sorry you overheard me talking to Kat the other day. That must have made things harder for you." Tommy told me.

**KAT'S P.O.V.**

I watched from a distance as Kim and Tommy talked. It helped knowing they were just friends. Ryan walked over to me.

"Why is my mom crying?" Ryan asked me." I couldn't tell you." I lied, not feeling it my place to tell him."Hey, what's going on with Kim and Tommy?" Aisha asked. ", asked who my dad is and I guess it upset my mom." Ryan replied.

It was a few minutes later when Tommy and Kimberly walked over. Kimberly was still crying.

"Ready to go?" Kimberly asked Ryan. "Yeah, I guess so." Ryan replied.

Kimberly and Ryan left leaving Tommy with the rest of us.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. "Kimberly was raped." Tommy told us. "I know, she told me." I said quietly.

Everyone looked at me in shock, I looked from one face to another.

"What?" I asked. "Is that why she dosen't know who Ryan's father is?" Aisha asked. "Yes." I nodded. "Do you know who Ryan's father is?" Tommy asked. "Yes." I replied after a moments heasitation. "Who is he?" Tommy asked and something told me he was planing something and it wasn't good. "All I can tell you is his first name is Logan." I replied. "How do you know who he is?" Aisha asked. "Because he almost raped me to." I replied quietly.

**TOMMY'S P.O.V.**

I lookedat her in shock.

"What?" Aisha and Tonya asked. "He almost raped me." Kat repeated. "When?" I asked. "About a year before I came to Angel Grove." Kat replied. "Where is he

now?" I heard Tonya ask. "I...I don't know." Kat replied.

After a while the group spit up and headed back to our siezed me and I wanted to kill the bastard for what he did to Kim and Kat. Because of him

Kim broke up with me. I don't know how it affected Kat, because I had met her a year later, when she had been under an evil spell.

**KIMBERLY'S P.O.V.**

I was fixing dinner for Ryan and I when there was a knock at the door. I opened it and there stood Kat.

"Hi." I said in surprise. "Hi, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." Kat told me. "For what?" I asked. "For being so nosy." Kat replied. "That's all right. It's better for me

to talk about it. Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked. "No, thank you. I just wanted to stop by and apolize for earlier. I was on my way to have dinner with

Tommy. I hope you don't mind that I'm dating him." Kat replied nervously. "No, of course not. Tommy and I have decided we're better friends." I replied.

Kat and left and I headed for the kitchen to finish making dinner. Ryan came out of his room to me banging pots and pans.

"Mom, are you okay?" Ryan asked me. "Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?" I asked. "Becasue you're banging pots and pans. You usaully do that when you're

upset." Ryan replied. "You're a smart kid." I told Ryan. "So what's wrong?" Ryan asked. "Kat and Tommy." I replied. "You love him, don't you?" Ryan asked.

"You're to young for me to have this conversation with." I said and went back to fixing dinner. "Is dinner ready yet?" Ryan asked.

Surprised by the change of subject, I looked around and realized that I had unkowling been fixing dinner.

"It will be in a few minutes. Is your homework done?" I asked.

**KAT'S P.O.V.**

I left Kimberly's apartment and headed for the restraunt to meet Tommy. When I arrived, he was already there. He stood when he saw me. We sat down and I

took a deep breath.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tommy asked. "You and Kim." I replied. "There is no me and Kim." Tommy told me. "I think Kimberly may feel

different."I said. "What makes you say that?" Tommy asked. "I went to talk to her a little while ago. When I left I heard her banging pots and pans." I

replied. "I already toldKim that we are through. There is noting left between Kim and I. You have to believe me." Tommy pleaded and the look in his

eyes told me he was telling the truth. "I do, I just wanted to be sure before I said yes to marrying you." I replied. "What?" Tommy asked in

surprise. "I said I want to marry you." I replied.

Tommy smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a beautiful engagment ring and slipped it on my finger.

**TOMMY'S P.O.V.**

When I got home my first call was to Jason to let him know. Getting his machine, I left a message for him to call me as soon as he got the

message. A couple of hours later, Jason finally called me back.

I told him about Kat and I getting married. After getting a lecture about how I hurt Kimberly, he congradulated me. After getting off the phone with

Jason, I called Kimberly to tell her.

**KIMBERLY'S P.O.V.**

The phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. It read:

Thomas Oliver

My heart skipped a beat.

"Hello," I said picking up the phone. "Hey, Tommy...What?..That's great...of course. I'm happy for you and Kat...yeah...all right...I'll talk to you later...bye." As I  
hung up the phone tears filled my eyes.

I now realize I have lost Tommy forever. I quickly dried my eyes, as I heard Ryan walk into the room.

"Mom, can I go spend the weekend at Travis' house?" Ryan asked. "As long as it's okay with his mom." I replied. "Cool, thanks mom." Ryan said as he

grabbed the phone to call Travis.

I went into my bedroom, closed the door and fell onto my bed sobbing. How many more times would I have to lose someone I loved.

"Bye, mom!" I heard Ryan yell as the door closed and he left.

DREAM - "Kimberly..." Said a familer voice, but it was impossible.

The person who spoke my name, had died eight years ago in a car crash. I looked up and there stood the ghost of my best friend, Trini Kwan.

"Tr...Trini?" I asked in surprise."Hey, Kim, I thought you might need someone to talk to." Trini told me. "How is it possible you're here?" I asked.  
"I'll tell you later, tell me what's going on." Trini replied. "I've lost everything. First I lose Ellie, then the chance I thought I still had with Tommy is

gone. He's moved on with Kat now." I confined in Trini my worst fears come true. - END DREAM

"Kimberly,wake up." It sounded like Aisha.

"I woke up to Aisha standing over me.

"What...are you doing here?" I asked with a yawn. "After Kat told me about her and Tommy getting engaged, I decided to come see how you

were doing." Aisha replied. "First I lose Ellie, then I realize I've lost the chance I thought I still had with Tommy. How do you think I feel? I'm

losing everyone I love." I replied. "You're still in love with Tommy, aren't you?" Aisha asked and this time I answered. "Yes, but it's to late

now." I said. "Kim, it's not to late to tell, Tommy, how you feel." Aisha told me. "Aisha, have you heard?! Tommy and Kat are getting

married. I can't break them up." I replied. "Then give up, but you will regret it." Aisha told me.

**TOMMY'S P.O.V.**

I hung up the phone, after talking to Kimberly. I felt that she wanted to tell me something, but kept quiet. It then dawned on me:

Kimberly, was still in love with me.

I no longer loved Kimberly as I had when I was a teenager. I had moved on and now intended to marry Kat. I kept wondering though, 'What

if things would have been different? Would I have married, Kimberly instead?'

As these thoughts ran through my mind there was a knock at the door. When I opened it there stood:

Rocky, Adam, Billy, Jason, Zack and Justin. I invited them in and we began to talk. We talked mainly about my upcoming wedding to Kat.

"Bro, to tell you the truth I thought you and Kim would get married." Jason said with a smile. "Yes, I to was surprised you and Kimberly

didn't get married." Billy replied. "When I first met Kimberly, I used to think about asking her to marry me, but things have changed." I

said with a shrug, as there was another knock at the door.

I opened it and there stood my brother, David.

"Hey, David, come on in and join the party." I said as David followed me into the living room.

**KAT'S P.O.V.**

I got home and kept looking at the ring. Still not believing I was going to marry Tommy. I decided to call Aisha to tell her.

"Hey, guess what?...Tommy and I are getting married...yeah, he said that Kim and him talked. They decided to be just friends...that's what

Tommy told me...no, I haven't talked to, Kimberly...no...all right...I'll talk to you later...bye." I said hanging up the phone.

Now I'm worried that Tommy will break up with me and go back to Kimberly. Though Tommy has assured me that they were through, I am

still worried. I then decided to try and call Kimberly, but getting the busy singal. I decided to try again later. After a minute I picked up the

phone and dialed another number. After a few rings a women picked up.

"Hi, mum...I just wanted to tell you, I'm getting married...Tommy Oliver...yes, I dated him in high school...no, I'm not...no, we haven't

done that...because I'm waiting until we get married...I know...how is she?...yes, I miss all of you to...I love you to...all right, bye." I

said hanging up the phone.

**kIMBERLY'S P.O.V.**

"So you're saying I should tell, Tommy. What if he breaks up with, Kat? It will be my fault." I told Aisha. "Don't you want to know if he's still

in love with you? What if he's doing this just to hurt you?" Aisha asked and I understood her point. "Tommy, wouldn't do that. Jason, already

gave me this lecture." I replied.

It was then then the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it read:

Katherine Hillard.

Surprised I picked up the phone.

"Hello?...I heard...Tommy, called and told me...yeah, that's great...Aisha, is here...yeah...congradulations...all right, bye." I said and hung up

the phone.

"What did she have to say?" Aisha asked. "She just wanted to make sure I was okay with her and Tommy getting married." I replied. "Are

you okay with Tommy and Kat getting married?" Aisha asked. "I wish everyone would quit asking me that. Yes, I'm fine with it." I replied,

getting irritated with everyone asking me the same question.

Finally Aisha left, leaving me to my thoughts and memories.

I began to remember:

The first time I met Tommy; the first time he asked me out; our first date; him becoming the white ranger; my leaving; and finally writing

him the letter.

**TOMMY'S P.O.V. **

Everyone left, but David. David and I stayed awake the rest of the night talking about different things. I told him about me and Kimberly.  
Then I told him Kat and I were getting married.

"Wow, it sounds like you were ready to marry, Kimberly." David said sounding a little surprised. "I was...I was trying to get the money to

buy a ring. I was going to ask her to marry me on gradulation day." I replied. "So what happened?" David asked. "Kim, moved to Florida

to train for the pan gobels. She's a gymnest, a couple of months later she wrote me a letter and broke up with me." I told him. "Wow, that

sounds cold, but you have a second chance with her now, right?" David asked. "She lied to me and I don't think I could ever forgive her

for that." I replied. "She hurt you pretty bad, didn't she?" David asked. "Yeah, we talked though and decided to stay just friends." I told

him. "Are you still in love with, Kimberly?" David asked. "I do love, Kimberly, but I'm not in love with her anymore. I'm in love with, Kat."

I said.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

"Thomas Oliver do you take Katherine..." The minister began.

**KIMBERLY'S P.O.V.**

I stood next to Kat, as she and Tommy got married. I kept thinking I should be the one getting married to Tommy and when the minister

asked for ojections, I thought about saying something. I changed my mind when I saw the looks on Kat and Tommy's faces. They looked

so happy and I couldn't ruin it for them.

"I now prounce Mr. and Mrs. Thomas James Oliver. You may kiss the bride." The minister said as Tommy kissed Kat.

_**The End**_


End file.
